What Love Really Is
by Saiyachick
Summary: [DracoxHermione][FluffRomancePoetry] On their wedding day, Hermione decides she wants to read a poem she wrote about her very own dragon Draco.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-

Summary: On their wedding day, Hermione decides she wants to read a poem she wrote about her very own dragon Draco.

-

**What Love Really Is**

**-**

The day seemed perfect on the twenty fourth of May. The birds chimed their melodic song while the sun glimmered in the mid-day sky. A mild scent of roses filtered the air as the wedding of Draconis Lucian Malfoy and Hermione Selene Granger was being performed. The colors were that of white, with a rose theme to it. Red roses with their lush green stems symbolized the two lovers past school quarrels.

Words were soon exchanged from the two adversaries', and it finally came down to the end. They were at the part to exchange their vows. Draco gave a wonderful speech on how he first came to school with a cold heart to those of muggleborn and half bloods, but then revealed his secret crush he had on the Gryffindor girl with chestnut frizzed hair and amber eyes.

Now it was Hermione's turn, and she nervously stood in front of thousands of people with a paper clutched in her delicate fingers. She cleared her throat and began. "Instead of reading a speech, I'd like to read this poem I wrote once. It's called "What Love really Is."

"The insipid moonlight dully approaches,

And shines behind these sad amber eyes,

I gaze at the sky, and its broken crystal shards,

Twinkling upon the twilight of fantasy,

I remember the first day we met each other,

On the train that took us afar,

Your soft platinum blond hair,

Alluring silver eyes,

I found myself in an abyss to never awaken,

You lost me in your trance,

And I just couldn't admit what I felt.

So we grew up with childhood in hand,

Through trials and tribulations we fought,

Pulling through our teenage angst,

And that beginning adult life,

We quarreled about harsh subjects,

Some more painful than before,

Yet even when the lightning flashed violently,

I was forever clutched in your warm embrace,

That reminded me of the sun that rose today,

But now I'm here, on my wedding day,

With a look of compassion passing me by,

I suddenly hear the music stop,

Behind that veil I saw your face,

You catch my hand with ease,

Not saying a word for the wind has said it all,

And I keep my gaze, withheld in yours,

Your return the deed gratefully,

I give you a brilliant smile,

With my eyes twinkling from the suns glow,

That once devilish boy lurks in you,

And gives me a cunning grin,

I return with my heartbreaking beam,

You doing the same thing also,

But you reach up and caress my cheek,

And for the first time I feel a wetness,

Because I was shedding tears I didn't know I had,

So you inch your face towards mine,

Closer we grow to each other,

Then tenderly kissing my lips lovingly,

And encircle your strong arms around my waist,

I'm pulled into your lap for comfort,

We pull back and gasp for life,

With me leaning on your shoulder,

We know what we did that day,

Our childhood flashed in my eyes,

No longer just to remain as enemies,

Or childhood crush in life,

You're now my person to love,

To hug, cherish, and kiss,

So no longer will this sad girl cry with frustration,

For all I needed were you,

Even though a blush creeps upon my complexion,

I know you'll still hold my hand,

And never let me go,

Even when I start slipping from your grasp,

Even when I cry those painful tears,

You'll fix the broken heart that needs to mend."

With that, the bride and groom gave a sweet, sensational kiss and settled with a life of compassion. Their love wasn't like any others for, enemies became lovers, even against all odds.

-

Kat: Hahaha I really know this sucked! I wrote the poem a while ago about someone **blushes** if you know me, then you know who. My other stories might reveal who…one of my original characters. Well I changed it around to fit and this took me like 5 min so I know this'll only get like1-2 reviews. Au revoir.


End file.
